


Are you okay?

by Give_me_that_pen



Series: Whamilton one-shots for the heart [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alex is me, i made Alex my feelings, im just stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: George knew better than to pester Alexander about his stress inducing habits. Sadly, all he could do is watch.





	Are you okay?

"Are you sure you’re okay, Alexander" George, the boss, asked walking into the office.

George clapped his big hand on Alex's shoulder, politely ignoring that he heard from Jefferson Alex had his notorious breakdown earlier.

It was best to ignore these things with Alex.

He would take it as a personal slander.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm perfectly A-okay!" Alex respond hiding his papers now feeling George's hand pierce through his sore shoulder.

Thick fingers prodding through his sore shoulder. 

God did Alex hate himself.

Much to Alex's disappointment, John chimed in while walking past Alex's office.

"Are you sure about that? Earlier you asked me if I had glue so you can hold yourself together" John commented.

Dammit John.

Alex looked up through gritted teeth.

"I said I'm fine! Please go!"

Yikes, George knew better.

Possibly more than John knew.

It was painful to leave Alexander alone in his office, but one day he would cuddle him.

He would kiss away his boys worries.

He would do anything for Alexander.

But that is not now.

Now is not the time to be in his angst.

Hopefully Alex wanted George the way he wanted Alex.

Hopefully.

He let Alex be.

Left him alone.

And damn did it pain him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @wham1lton  
> Wattpad @wham1lton


End file.
